An American Werewolf in London (Orlando)
'An American Werewolf in London '''was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 23. It was located in Soundstage 22. The house came back two years later during Halloween Horror Nights 25. This house was practically the exact same as the 2013 one except that it added one more werewolf. History and Location On August 19th, 2013, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the movie An American Werewolf in London would be featured at Halloween Horror Nights 23. Universal has tried to have a haunted house based on this movie since 2008. The codename to this house was "Trinity" as this was the third time they would try to do this house. The house would feature famous scenes from the movie and would rely heavily on puppets. The house would be located in Soundstage 22, one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The house would prove to be very popular and would win the House of the Year award in 2013. The house would be so popular, that the house was brought back in 2015 with the same rooms and scareactors. The only difference between the two is that the 2015 one added one more werewolf. The 2015 house would be announced on August 27th, 2015, and would be located in the same location as the previous AWIL house (Soundstage 22). The codename for this house was "Harry", because of Harry Potter who lives in London. Other people say the codename was "Hairy". Description (2013) ''Based on the John Landis horror classic, you'll travel to the Slaughtered Lamb, experience the gruesome wolf attack on the moors, and live the chaos of Piccadilly Circus. Beware the moon because tonight it only brings death. Description (2015) Step into John Landis' trademark 1981 horror classic. From the attack on the English moors, to the bone-crunching transformation, it's one of the most popular houses in Halloween Horror Nights history. Experience Haunted House Guests would enter through the front of the Slaughtered Lamb, through the bar, and into the moors where they would see Jack and David getting attacked by a Werewolf. You see the Werewolf eating Jack as you walk by. After that you go into the hospital where a partially transformed David attacks from behind a curtain. You then go into the nightmare that David had where a bunch of Nazi Werewolves kill him and his family. After that you go into a living room where you see David transforming into a Werewolf on the floor. Then you go into the subway where you see The Werewolf and its victim. After that you head into the movie theater with many dead bodies on the theater chairs. Some of them are alive and try to grab you. Further into the movie theater is an Usher getting eaten by The Werewolf. Then you go out into the streets where a cop pops out from behind a corner and blows his whistle. The final scene is in an alley where The Werewolf growls on top of a dumpster while a cop shoots it. As you exit the house you can hear the song Blue Moon by The Marcels playing. Scareactors *Jack *Dead Jack *Transformation actor *Nazi Werewolves *Policeman with slashed face *Theater Patron *Werewolf puppet operators *Cop Shooting Werewolf *Dead Bodies in Theater Trivia * This house featured gravestones of existent universal attractions. * This house also referenced Doctor Who with a flashing police box. * This house won house of the year in 2013. * A bottle of beer with the label 20 Penny Ale appeared in this house. This was a reference to the show that was featured the previous year called 20 Penny Circus: Fully Exposed. * A corpse wearing a Woody Woodpecker shirt appeared in this house. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Soundstage 22 Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25